Bbh's
by Chanbaekseyo
Summary: "Jangan sentuh aku kalo kau belum bisa memperbaiki mulutmu itu!" Chanyeol hanya diam meratapi nasib dan mulut sialannya. bxb-chanbaek in ur areah


"Aish, kenapa susah sekali"

"Baekki kurang banyak berlatih, belajarlah pada sehun. Dia bahkan lebih handal."

"Ish menyingkirlah yeol, kau yg membuat ku kalah,-"

"No no no, aku tidak mau. Aku sudah sangat nyaman Baekki~ tak bisa kah kau membiarkan aku begini"

"Issh, kenapa aku selalu lemah dengan rengekanmu. Sebenarnya siapa yg dominan disini?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, tanda bahwa dia mulai jengah.

"Hahaha tentu saja aku, memegang kendali itu berat Baek; kau tak kan kuat. Biar aku saja;"

Chanyeol menjawab lengkap dengan senyum tampan serta alis yg sengaja dinaik turunkan, bermaksud menggoda. Tapi hal itu percuma, karna Baekhyun tidak akan meliriknya sedikit pun karna terlalu fokus dengan gamenya itu.

Baiklah, mari kujelaskan posisi mereka sekarang.

Baekhyun sedang tiduran dengan posisi telungkup diatas ranjangnya dengan ponsel yg tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya barang sedetik pun. Dibalut hoodie merah dengan label supreme yg merupakan brand kebanggaannya, tapi bagian bawahnya sama sekali tak mengenakan apa-apa; atau bisa dikatakan bahwa sekarang ia sedang half naked' hanya saja yg naked bagian bawahnya bukan atas.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, disamping Baekhyun berbaring miring menghadap Baekhyun dengan wajah tepat berhadapan langsung dengan butt-nya. Bibirnya memang diam tapi tidak dengan tangannya yg terus-terusan mengunyel-unyel gemas butt kekasihnya itu.

Terkadang dia menepuk-nepuk, menciumi dengan memuja, meremas gemas, mengelus-elus sayang seakan itulah benda paling berharga, bahkan bila dia benar-benar rindu akan butt kekasihnya itu maka dia akan sengaja memainkannya dengan menabur-nabur bedak diatasnya, berbicara dengannya -butt-. Sedang sang empunya hanya diam tak menggubris- walau sesekali merengek kesal; -sebab terlampau biasa dengan hal yg dilakukan kekasihnya itu.

"Baekki,"

"Hmm..,"

"Kenapa pantatmu harum sekali, aku jadi suka rindu jika tidak menciuminya"

"Kau memang mesum Yeol, "

"Baekki,"

"Hmm..,"

Gumaman menjadi penjawab -lagi- panggilan dari yg lebih tinggi.

"Kau tau, selain aku cinta pada sikapmu yg terlalu manja itu; aku juga sangat mencintai ini"

Ucapnya sambil terus mengecupi butt sang kekasih yg membuatnya selalu gemas sendiri.

"Iss jangan digigit Yeol, sakit~"

"Ahhh mengapa pantatmu sangat menggoda Baek"

Yg lebih kecil tanpa sadar merengek akibat kelakuan absurd sang kekasih. Chanyeol hanya tertawa renyah sambil terus menepuk-nepuk butt yg barusan digigitnya itu.

Chanyeol semakin menikmati kegiatannya, ditambah kulit butt itu yg sangat halus dan dingin akibat pendingin ruangan yg menyala.

Ini akhir pekan, tapi mereka tidak melakukan hal apapun selain berbaring di tempat tidur sambil menikmati kegiatan masing-masing. Well, sepertinya hanya Chanyeol yg menikmatinya; sebab kekasih mungilnya sesekali akan menggerutu dan menendang-nendang udara dengan kaki, yg mana hal itu menggangu kekasih besarnya.

"Baekki, jangan bergerak-gerak terus"

Ucap Chanyeol yg mulai kesal dengan perlakuan kekasihnya itu.

"Yeol, aku tidak pernah mendapat bintang tiga. Padahal aku sudah memilih lagu yg slow tapi tidak juga menaklukkan mode hard ini"

Yg paling kecil diantara keduanya tanpa sadar merengek dengan mata yg berkaca-kaca.

"Coba sini kulihat,"

Baekhyun merubah posisinya menjadi duduk sambil manyerahkan ponsel yg dari tadi digenggamnya.

"Harusnya kau coba dengan lagu sing for you dulu, atau lagu for life. Falling for you itu tidak termasuk lagu yg slow sayang"

Chanyeol memberi saran sambil mengecupi pipi Baekhyun, terlampau gemas dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Wah kau punya R card kai?"

"Bukankah dia terlihat imut Yeol? Aku suka dia di era lucky one, rambutnya ikal"

Ucapan Baekhyun diakhiri kekehan halus kekanakan.

Chanyeol yg tingkat posesif nya sangatlah tinggi hanya memicingkan matanya sambil memberi tampang bithes ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yg merasa ditatap penuh kesal itu pun peka, langsung melihat kekasih caplangnya yg terlihat merajuk.

"Wae? Wae? Wae? Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu Yeol, kau terlihat sangat menggelikan"

"Terus saja memuji orang lain didepanku, aku sudah kebal"

"Aigoo aigoo, kau tak perlu seperti ini Yeol; kau tau Kai itu sudah seperti adik ku sendiri, kenapa masih saja kau cemburu"

"Baek, perasaan tidak ada yg tahu, bisa saja kau tiba-tiba berbelok"

"Aku memang sudah belok Yeol, itu semua karna mu"

Tunjuk Baekhyun tepat didepan hidung Chanyeol.

"Aish, bukan itu maksudku Baek, mengerti lah sedikit"

"Okeh, jadi menurutmu apa semua yg kita lalui selama bertahun-tahun ini? Kau masih meragukan aku?"

"Astaga, bukan begitu Baek. Kau--"

"Cukup!"

Belum selesai Chanyeol bicara namun Baekhyun sudah memotongnya.

"Jangan sentuh pantatku selama seminggu, jangankan menyentuh hanya melihat kau pun tidak boleh!"

Ucap Baekhyun tegas sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju ke lemari untuk mencari underwear serta celananya.

"Baekhyun, kau tau aku tak mampu bila sehari saja tak melihat itu. Aku bisa gila Baekhyun"

Chanyeol frustasi sambil mengacak-acak surai kelamnya.

"Tidak! Aku akan menunjukkan pada Kai saja, biar kau gila sekalian"

"Baek kau tega sekali, kukira selama ini--"

Bahkan Chanyeol tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya, dirinya terlanjur sedih. Wajahnya sudah menunjukkan raut teramat teraniaya yg sebisa mungkin ia buat mengibakan.

"Terus saja begitu Yeol, dan katakan itu pada orang yg meragukan kesetiaanku, aku pergi bye!"

Baekhyun pergi dengan meninggalkan bunyi gedebum akibat pintu yg ditutup terlampau kuat.

"Baekhyun, Baekhyun huweeee. Aku janji tak akan meragukanmu lagi"

Chanyeol terus merengek bahkan benar-benar menangis sambil berguling-guling dikasur serta memjatuhkan semua yg ada diatasnya, dilihat dari sisi manapun Chanyeol akan terlihat sangat menyedihkan dengan ingus yg keluar dari hidung mancung bak perosotannya.

Meanwhile, Baekhyun dibalik pintu cekikikan mendengar tangisan merana Chanyeol. Lagi pula dirinya juga tak kan sanggup berjauhan dengan Chanyeol. Biarkan saja Chanyeol menyesali semua kata-katanya;

Oke ini adalah ff Chanbaek pertama:')

Harap maklum apabila banyak kekurangan, sebab sedang dalam proses belajar. Oneshoot ini terinspirasi dari beberapa ff sunbaenim yg pernah ku baca, Semoga kalian menikmati:')

Harap tinggalkan ripyu okeh? *tampar plakk!


End file.
